The Game of Life: The Shadows
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: A year after her terrible car crash and then her father dying, Jo sets out to find answers. But that's the thing, the shadows are watching her every move that she makes and can make any minor set backs. She now can't run away from her past or can she?
1. Prologue A Year Ago

**The Game of Life: The Shadows**

_Everyone deals with one major thing in their life but Jo she has to deal with more than one thing in her life trying to figure out who hit her car, finding her missing brother and her dead father. But as she's dealing with all this as the shadows are watching her every move. But with all this how will she cope when she's out there alone and has no where to find her answers that she needs. There's one thing for sure and that is she can't run from her past because it will just come back to haunt . . . her. _

**A Year Ago**

Jo was in her car at the moment in the city of Pasadena coming back from Apple Valley in California. It was dark and night so it was obviously late. It was actually past ten o'clock as she kept driving herself. The reason she was in Apple Valley was that her father was out there at the moment. She kept her eyes on the road even though she was really tired at the moment.

Her eyes kept on drooping but she opened them in a flash as she realized that she was losing focus. She would gain back her focus on the road as she kept driving.

Just then a black car came out of nowhere gunning at top speed as it hit the back of her car then came up hitting the side of her car. She ended up going around in a circle screaming for dear life. She got the car back in gear with it damaged going back on the road herself as the car was still there tailing her car on the road. It then jetted going on up to her car as it lost focus going to the side of the road as she turned the car going into trees hitting them and the car tipped upside down with her in it.

She lost consciousness right there with her hands, wrists, arms, legs and just her whole body were punctured and bloody. Her face was really scratched on up as she lie there with the car on her and her out of her seat. Her body was right near the windshield her hands and arms up just to the side and barely above her head; as her face was tilted to the side with her lip bruised and bloody.

The black car ended up leaving the car there as she stayed there in the car all by herself and no one around to know about the car being there or even her inside it. She stayed there not moving a muscle while being there.

* * *

><p>"She was found in a car upside down and bruised and very bloody." said someone<p>

"She was just lucky she didn't break anything or nothing damaging or anything affected her body." said another someone

"Very lucky indeed." said the first person

Jo heard voices around her wondering whose they were and what was going on as well. She felt a soft surface under her body, as well as bandages on her and wires going into her body. She didn't remember what even happened to her that's the thing. The last thing she knew was a black car behind her crashing into her car and screaming for dear life.

Then everything blanked for her as she went unconscious and the crash into the trees. It was very late at night so she didn't get a good look at who it was in the car and she didn't get a good look at the car either. That's when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Jo. Jo. Jo." said a soft muffled, teary and light voice

"Ugh." groaned Jo as she tried opening her eyes but couldn't because her lids were either glued shut or were like heavy metal

"Jo. Jo. Can you hear me?" said the soft muffled voice as it touched her arm

She could feel soft lotion type hands against her wondering who it could even be. She doesn't know anyone with those kinds of hands because every hand she has touched was either tough or dry. It was almost not true somehow, how someone could have hands like that. They felt amazing to her and to her skin as it were thankful to feel something so wonderful.

"Jo." said the soft muffled voice again then sat down beside her on a bed as the hands went into her light strawberry blonde hair going right through it "Come on Jo wake up."

Finally she let go of her eyelids and opened them up. The room seemed really blurry at first and couldn't make out a thing that was there. Then finally her vision came back fully as she looked around and then she saw one of her friends that she knows kind of well, Logan Mitchell. She doesn't know him to well but she was glad that he was there.

"What's going on?" asked Jo fumbling for words

"You had a car crash and crashed into a really huge tree while your car flipped around on you. You were stuck in there but someone got you out. Your car is really damaged though. Just be lucky that someone found you and brought you to the hospital. I don't know what would have happened." said Logan

"The car." replied Jo

"What car?" responded Logan confused

"A car crashed into me causing all the confusion before I blacked out and ran into the tree." told Jo

"No one saw a car Jo." said Logan looking at her

"My father." said Jo to him

"He's here and aware of what happened." exclaimed Logan as he had a hard face on and it was also teary and his facial expressions were low "But Jo-" he started speaking again but then broke into silence

"What Logan?" replied Jo

"You're brother Bailey is missing. He was chasing after someone and then he just disappeared." explained Logan

"No, no." said Jo in tears right there

"Jo." muttered Logan grabbing her hand right there "Everything will be fine the police are on the case."

Jo just stayed there lying on the bed looking at Logan there sitting on the bed she was on and looked right into his dark brown almost chocolate eyes. They looked literally amazing like nothing she's ever seen before. But this was really hard on her now with her brother missing and this happening to her. It was like someone was sending her a message. A message that she was supposed to get or a message that she wasn't going to survive but she did.

"How is my dad with all this?" asked Jo looking right at Logan

"Not so well Kendall and James are trying to calm him down." explained Logan looking into her soft brown eyes

"Oh thank you and what is Carlos doing?" asked Jo

"He's on the phone talking to Mrs. Knight." answered Logan to her as he kept touching her arm "You are just fine nothing fatal happened to you. You are going to be getting out of here tomorrow morning Jo."

"Oh really." said Jo

Logan kept touching her arm and rubbing it as she looked at him with watery eyes at the moment. She was just going to cry because of how this is affecting her father and her brother being missing it's just so hard. She looked up to him so much because Bailey was older. He was the best older brother that she could ask for. She just feels really terrible.

Jo went over to Logan as he wrapped his arms around her as she set her head to his chest as he hugged her. She really needs comfort at the moment as Logan put his hand through her hair as Jo closed her eyes right there. Why did this have to happen to her? She was just glad that she has someone there for her at the moment. She was starting to think it was best that Logan was there because he was so subtle about how he said it and it was simple and to the point.

She bit her lip and knew that her life has been affected dearly because of everything that has happened. She just hopes that she understands or knows why Bailey is missing or what happened exactly to him. She really misses him because she was crying and on Logan's shirt getting it all wet.

"I got your shirt wet." muttered Jo

"It's alright I can always change it." replied Logan

Jo smiled as she looked at him glad to have someone by her side now. She never thought this would happen with the car, it being damaged. So now she doesn't know what to do.

"Whoever did this I swear vengeance." said Jo

"No Jo." responded Logan to her

"I have to Logan it's my life and I'm in danger now. Please." replied Jo

"Don't let this take control of your life by wanting to get whoever did this because what if you just did it to yourself." explained Logan

"Yeah it's possible but I want answers." told Jo

"We all want answers." said Logan

"But-" started Jo

"No buts Jo now I should go you need rest." replied Logan as he let go of her hand and the sparks that they felt from their skin touching left. He looked at her for a quick second as she looked at him herself. "Bye Jo I will come back later to see how you're doing."

That was when Jo realized that there was definitely something there between her and Logan when she touched his hand with her hand. She smiled at him as he left the room. That was the moment that changed her mind and her eyes no longer deceived her from anything in her life. She was going to be more open to what's in front of her and around her.

She stayed there on the bed retaliating what just happened between her and Logan still not believing it at all. She then closed her eyes right there on the bed to get the rest that she needs and to put her body parts asleep because they were still a bit stiff. She needs to loosen them on up. She didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring her but she was hoping happiness.


	2. Present Day Something Tragic

**The Game of Life: The Shadows**

**Present Day- Something Tragic **

Jo was in the Palm Woods walking through it as things have changed for her ever since her car crash/accident. There have been no repercussions lately as she has been totally fine. But she thinks that she has been feeling some side effects of it lately.

"Hey Jo how are you?" asked Camille coming over to her friend

"Flabbergasted." answered Jo stopping where she was

"Jo!" shouted Logan and Carlos going over to her and stopping as Jo looked at them wondering what's going on

"You're father he's . . . he's dead." said Logan standing there "They say that his lungs were incinerated."

"No, no, no." said Jo standing there shaking her head and her hair swung all around her

"I'm sorry Jo." said Carlos looking at her

"Where is he?" asked Jo looking at the two of them

"Their taking him to the hospital." said Carlos to her

Jo stood there with her eyes filled with her tears, the water was all welling on up as she stood there. She ran away from the three of them going out of the Palm Woods totally frustrated at herself as she slipped to the ground sitting down bawling her eyes out. She was in totally shock of her father now being dead and his lungs being incinerated.

"Why?" shouted Jo to the sky looking up "Why him?"

She put her hands in her hair as there was now, sweat there going through face and hair. Her tears were going down and everything that was bottled up came out of her making its peak. She could not believe this one bit as just a year ago she had her accident in which she went to the hospital for and her brother Bailey went missing.

Nothing that's happening to her is connecting one bit. She doesn't understand it at all. It's like everything is planned out to the max. It was one thing that has happened to her that makes everything so weird, so odd. She just wants to know what's happening to her, her life and her family. It was all falling apart on her.

Her hair became messed up and all static because of her tears that she was crying. She couldn't take it as she sat there all alone all bawled up. She has no one to protect her, to take care of her, it was all her father. He did everything for her to have a great life now she doesn't have anyone. There is only one person out their now and that's her mother but she doesn't know where she is. Her mother left the family when she was five. So now it's all her to live alone.

She put her hands to her hair scrunching it all up so furious at herself since she was the problem to everything. She set her back to the ground with her eyes closed and crying so much that it looked like she was creating a whole new pond right where she was.

"Jo." said a voice

"Go away." said Jo not moving as she closed her eyes

Logan stood there with his two friends Carlos and Kendall there. Kendall once dated Jo but they broke up two years ago. It didn't go to well for the two of them but it's been going well now with them. Kendall was now dating Lucy since eight months ago.

Logan looked at Carlos and at Kendall one by one. He went over to Jo because he has become good friends with her over the year as he sat down besides her as Carlos and Kendall looked at him.

"We should go and let Logan talk to Jo." said Carlos suggesting it to his friend

"I don't know Carlos." replied Kendall not so fond, wrapped up with the idea of his best friend and his ex-girlfriend being close "I don't trust them."

"You can handle it you're a big boy." responded Carlos grabbing Kendall's arm leaving the two to talk

Logan sat there by Jo's side knowing that this must be hard for her because of her mom leaving her, her brother and her father when she was five, her accident a year ago, her brother suddenly vanishing and now her father dead. It's so much to deal with. The pain of it is really hard and he doesn't know how he would feel if he was put in that situation.

Logan then set his hand to her shoulder as she sat stayed their lying on the ground. She flinched as she took notice that someone touched her but didn't say a thing as she wrapped her arms around her body since she was cold. Logan took notice as he went over putting his arm around her as she blinked knowing who was there now.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jo breaking the silence

"Seeing if you're okay." replied Logan

"I'm not. I'm all alone now. No family to pray or live on." muttered Jo with the tears on her face

"I'm so sorry Jo. Is there anything I can do?" replied Logan to her

"Can you turn back time?" wondered Jo turning over to look at him

"Unfortunately I can't." responded Logan looking at her

"My dad was all I had left but then he died. I can't look at him now knowing that I'm now all alone Logan." said Jo welling on up again

"Shh Jo it's fine. I'm here for you okay if you want to talk." said Logan

Jo went over to him as she set her head into his chest burying it deep going back into tears. Logan put his arms around her knowing that this hasn't been the best for her lately. Her life went down the drain and to hell in almost an instant. She was just glad that someone was there to comfort her at the moment because most people don't know what she's been going through.

There was one thing she knows and that is she wants answers the answers to her accident, her brother's disappearance and her father's death. It's going to put her in danger but she wants to know the truth now.


	3. Tragedy Strikes Again

**The Game of Life: The Shadows**

_So sorry for the long wait it's just I had a problem with my laptop so a co-worker of my father's fixed it. Now I'm back to writing but I still have school to deal with but I'm looking for a part time job as well. So I will be updating as much as I can. _

**Tragedy Strikes Again **

Jo was out by herself in the night walking by herself not knowing what to do now with her life. It took an unexpected turn on her once she had her car crash/car accident a year ago, her brother disappeared and now her father is dead. She doesn't know what to do with her life now that it has changed. Why has all this happened to her and nobody else? It's like everything has changed on her in an instant. All she has been doing is thinking ever since she heard that her father was dead.

She has already gone through a whole lot but she doesn't know where her mother was because she left her father, her brother Bailey disappeared on her and now her father is dead. What more can she deal with in her life? It's like things are turning horrible the more she thinks about it or the more things are linked to her. So she was starting to wonder what was out there that links to her to make something happen next. Was something going to happen to her? Was there a conspiracy going on?

Things were always horrible in the night because people could jump you, kidnap you, steal from you or it was even possible that someone could rape you. It was all too crazy. Sometimes she doesn't understand it at all as she kept on walking.

As she was walking she felt something going through her as she felt cold there as she crossed her arms over her body. She rubbed it hoping to get a little warm if she could. But it wasn't exactly working as the wind started to come out and they were really strong. The winds became even stronger almost as strong as a tornado as she went all around in a circle trying to get out now wanting to get back to the Palm Woods.

But as she kept on walking through the strong winds when her foot ran across something as she tripped and fell right to the ground. She threw her hands to the side with one by her face and the other by her body. Just then hands came out to her grabbing her unconscious body leaving with her in their arms.

_ Jo found herself in a black dimension standing there looking all around wondering where she even was at the moment. It was super creepy, creepier than she thinks as it's like an almost nothing. She honestly didn't know what to do right there because it was so barren all around. It as super crazy as she never expected anything like this to even happen to her as she is all alone in life. It all took an unexpected turn. She keeps asking herself questions that she can't even answer at all. _

"_Is anybody here?" asked Jo "Anybody? Please. I'm scared."_

_ Now things were getting really creepy as she heard a whistling-whimpering sound in the distance. A small wind somehow came out when there was no weather in the place. It was just all barren all around. _

_ Jo stepped backwards right there as she kept on looking around the place still not knowing what the hell it was. It obviously isn't hell but it's definitely dark all around as she could barely see. She sighed real quickly as the scene around her faded on away and in its place was a scene in a library where she saw her brother Bailey. _

"_Bailey." said Jo not believing it but he didn't budge as he couldn't hear her _

_ He was sitting on a desk with books, papers and a pencil in hand. He was working on college work. He does go to University of California-Los Angeles out there as she was acting. He was super smart as he wanted to become a doctor himself and do something good with his life. _

_ Bailey yawned placing his hand to his mouth as he was really tired but he couldn't fall asleep right there. It would be weird if he did fall asleep there. He grabbed his things as he was going to finish it back up at the Palm Woods in his room that night. He just needs to get out of there so the Librarian can close the place on up. He grabbed the last thing on the desk placing it in his arms as he got out of the place. _

_ Jo found herself connected to him as she followed him on out as she was seeing the night of him disappearing finally knowing what happened to him. She has long waited for this moment for a year now. It was here in front of her and it was the only thing that matters at the moment. _

_ Bailey was outside walking by himself at night like he should even do that at all there's many crazy lunatics out there. He just kept walking when there was a weird blue light ahead of him as he got right to it. Just then a black figure came out grabbing him as it was looking in Jo's direction like it could see her. It then left as Jo felt drawn to her cell phone calling 911 telling them what happened. _

_ She then stood there confused as how this was possible because this was the day of her accident but she was the one who called 911 about the accident. How was it even possible that she was in two areas that night? The whole thing was hurting her head. _

"_God." muttered Jo to herself not believing it at all _

"_Interesting huh." said a small male voice as she turned around to see who it was as it was her brother Bailey contacting her from the outside world _

"_Bailey." muttered Jo looking at him _

"_Hey Jo." said Bailey as he looked like he was fading away from her "Don't worry I'm fine."_

"_No you're not you're gone. Dad's dead I have no one." said Jo in tears _

"_Look Jo everything will be fine just don't swear vengeance at all." told Bailey to her_

"_But I have to. It's me against to whoever is going after this family. I have no one now except for friends who care about me a whole lot." replied Jo_

"_Alright fine go ahead but don't make me say I told you so." said Bailey _

"_I'm going to fine you Bailey alright. I don't care how long it's going to be I'm going to do it." explained Jo _

"_I miss you." said Bailey to her _

"_I miss you to Bailey." replied Jo with tears in her eyes as he faded in away from her leaving her standing there crying not believing that things turned out to be this way _


	4. Update-Ending

The Game of Life: The Shadows

Hey everyone I'm so sorry things malfunctioned on my thing and now I have an update for my followers. For unfortunate reasons I will not continue my story due to it would be hard to get back into and I will be now under a new name and doing fanfiction story's under a different area now. I think it's time for me to grow and go to new lengths. I'm so sorry I couldn't finish.

If someone wants to continue on with the story please contact me and I can choose who can continue on with it. It's now time for me to leave here and spread my wings to new lengths in a new Fanfiction area.

If you want to continue to read my stuff I will now be in the CSI area posting stories and one shots there instead. And now this is final goodbye to all you Big Time Rush fans and Big Time Rush fans of me.


End file.
